


It's Warm

by blankedp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Most of the characters are background, Pre-Relationship, how do you even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankedp/pseuds/blankedp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma didn't know if strangers sleeping on another stranger's shoulder on the subway was a normal thing for people, or if it was just this man.<br/>But hey, he got a free treat from the stranger, so how bad could he be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. This is my first fic so idgaf if it's bad. I felt like a meeting on the subway was a very... Kuroken thing so yeah. Most of the characters are mentioned and have a minor part, so don't expect them to have a big impact in the story. Have fun reading!

You see, Kozume Kenma wasn't really keen on social interaction, so he was naturally weirded out when a tall stranger dropped onto the seat next to him on the subway, said 'wake me up in eight stops', and fell asleep on his shoulder. He didn't know what to do, it wasn't even that late at night.

Kenma didn't think strangers fell asleep on another stranger's shoulder. But then again, Kenma didn't go outside often and wasn't acquainted with public behaviours.

~:~

The blonde considered texting his friend, Shouyou, for help. He shook his head violently a second after the idea, nearly knocking the man on his shoulder off.

  
' _I'm not_ that _desperate,_ ' Kenma thought. He decided on taking out a PSP to kill time, and to try ignore the man resting against his shoulder who was still out cold. After a couple of stops, Kenma places the console back into his bag and decided to observe the man, who had no intention of waking up soon.

~:~

The stranger (who either had a ridiculous bed head, used too much gel, or the universe just hated his hair) looked to be a little bit older than Kenma, even though he was a lot more taller than the blonde. The black haired man wore what Shouyou would've called 'trying-to-impress-someone-you-know-but-not-that-well' clothes, which consisted of a grey buttoned up shirt covered by a black jacket, clean jeans and a worn down pair of converse, which appeared to have been put in the wash for at least five times.

  
' _He's cute. Like, really cute,_ ' a voice in Kenma's mind supplied.

  
"Shut up," he mumbled back. Crap, he was talking to himself. The first step of getting a crush (in Shouyou's case, at least. Kenma had caught the orange haired boy talking to himself about the mean eyed guy he's been hanging around a bit too much lately).

~:~

It had been four stops so far since the stranger feel asleep, and Kenma was getting uncomfortable from the looks people were giving them. Discarding the request Rooster Head (Kenma decided to call him that, judging by his hair) had given him, the small blonde poked the man's cheek until he woke up, rubbing his eyes and mumbling.

  
"Hey, we at the stop already?" Rooster Head grumbled in a slightly croaky voice.

  
"Ah... I felt uncomfortable so I woke you up, sorry... We are at the fifth stop, by the way," Kenma replied.

  
"Damn, sorry man. You looked like the only person here who wouldn't be too pissed off if someone slept on your shoulder," the boy said with a smirk, running his hand through his dark hair. "Oh, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou, the guy who slept on you," Rooster He— Kuroo introduced, his hand out for a shake.

  
' _Who introduces themselves to a random person on the subway?_ ' Kenma wondered. He was slightly creeped out. Nonetheless, the small boy took the outstretched hand.

  
"Kozume Kenma," he said quietly. Kuroo's smirk turned into a full on grin and Kenma turned away, in fear of being blinded.

~:~

"So... What stop you getting off at?" Kuroo asked, stretching his limbs like a cat.

  
"Uh... Same as you I think, eighth stop," Kenma replied. He pulled out his PSP again, and was able to concentrate from the lack of Kuroo's head. Until the head came back.

  
"That looks fun," the black haired boy stated, propping his head back on Kenma's shoulder and draping his body over the smaller boy.

  
' _It's warm._ '

  
"Do you always intrude on people's personal space?" Kenma wondered aloud. Kuroo's cheeks tinted red and he moved away, leaning his head against the window.

  
"Sorry, I'm a touchy type. I'm guessing you don't like those types of people," he apologised. Kenma shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand dismissively.

  
"I have a friend who practically hugs everyone he meets, so it's fine. You can watch me play from where you are right now, I won't be put off."

~:~

They sat next to each other in a comfortable silence, Kenma pressing buttons on his console and Kuroo staring at him playing with a smirk on his face (' _Is that smirk permanent?_ ' Kenma had thought).

  
"Ah, Kuroo, can I ask you something?" the blonde suddenly said. The other boy made a sound that Kenma thought meant ' _go on_ '.

  
"How did you fall asleep so quickly? It's only nine," he asked.

  
"Oh, yeah. I had a family reunion thing since it was my grandma's birthday. That's why I'm wearing pretty clothing," the older boy said. Kenma scrunched his nose.

  
"Please don't say 'pretty clothing', you sound like a guy I don't really like." Kenma's mind was suddenly bombarded with images of Oikawa Tooru, some guy who was 'friends' with Shouyou and his sort-of boyfriend, and a high pitched ' _Kenma-chan~_ '. A shiver went down his spine. Kuroo laughed and shuffled closer to Kenma.

  
"What was that shiver, Kozume? You cold or something?" The older boy asked.

  
"It's Kenma. Kozume is weird," Kenma corrected.

  
"Alright, Kenma."

~:~

" _The next stop is Ueno. Ueno,_ " the speaker on the train announced in a Siri-like voice. Kuroo stood up and reached for Kenma's hand.

  
"Here, Kenma. Eighth stop, right?" The smirk was still there on his face.

  
Kenma looked at Kuroo's hand and raised an eyebrow, but still took the black haired boy's hand. Kuroo lifted him up and they walked out the doors. After a while, Kenma wondered why the other boy was walking wherever he was, after they walked past four exits. He stopped when Kuroo placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and pointed to a dimly lighted coffee shop. Kenma gave the other a questioning look.

  
"Hey, I'm sorry about the whole 'sleeping on your shoulder' thing and if it made you uncomfortable. So I'm treating you to food, no objections," Kuroo announced.

  
"It's fine, real—"

  
"No objections!" the other said, grabbed Kenma by his shoulders, and guided him into the shop.

 ~:~

There wasn't many people in the shop (Doutor, Kenma's favourite), but enough to have chatters fill the room. The two boys stood in front of a display of sandwiches and sweets. Kenma's eyes automatically slid to the apple pies in the corner.

  
"How can I help you?" the cashier ('Yachi' with a smiley face) said a bit too energetically for someone working at night.

  
"Large hot chocolate and a blueberry tart for me, please," Kuroo read off the menu.

  
"And for you?" the girl turned her attention to Kenma, who awkwardly stood to the side of Kuroo.

  
"Oh, uh... Medium hot chocolate and an apple pie, please."

  
"That'll be ¥1480," the cashier said. Kenma looked around his bag for his wallet to pay for his part, but when he looked up Kuroo had already beat him.

  
"Here's your change," Yachi said and gave Kuroo two ¥10. "Please find a seat and I'll come by in a couple of minutes with your food." She gestured to the empty seats behind them and they walked away holding a sign with the number 15.

~:~

"What was that?" Kenma huffed. Kuroo had refused the former when the blonde shoved ¥700 in his face.

  
"My treat," the older boy shrugged and pulled a seat out for Kenma, who sat down begrudgingly. The two faced each other and sat in an awkward silence until Yachi (' _Thank_ god _for her existence,_ ' Kenma thought) arrived with their food.

  
"Thank you for waiting, have fun with your date!" she chirped. Kenma's face looked like a tomato had been thrown on him, whilst Kuroo smirked, looking amused with the younger boy's reaction.

  
"W-we aren't dating!" Kenma stuttered. Yachi's eyes widened (that poor girl), and she bowed down until her head nearly hit the table.

  
"I'm so sorry! Damn it, I judged people by their appearance again!" She repeated her apology again and again, until Kuroo calmed her down by waving off her misinterpretation. She walked off flustered and scolding herself in third person.

~:~

"Wow, poor girl, and wow, poor you! You looked like your brain exploded or something. Am I really that unattractive that you wouldn't want me to be seen as your boyfriend?" Kuroo teased. Kenma huffed and stood up, trying to hide the blush that crept up onto his cheeks.

  
"I'm leaving," he announced. The other boy laughed and grabbed his wrist.

  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Stay, you haven't even touched your food yet." Kuroo kept his hand on Kenma's wrist (which was sweating from the touch) until he sat down and picked up a fork, scooping up a bit of the apple pie. He smiled without thinking when he placed it in his mouth.

  
"Great to know that food can make you smile instead of actual human beings," Kuroo stated, sipping his hot chocolate.

  
"Shut up! And I do smile, just not often," Kenma muttered the last part. The boy across from him laughed and began eating his blueberry tart.

  
"You know what? You're interesting."

  
Kenma frowned. When he was called interesting at his middle school, it often wasn't a 'good' interesting.  
"Ah, a good interesting," Kuroo quickly said. "Tell me more about you."

  
' _Cute, nice, tall. He's a keeper._ ' Kenma quickly shut down the thought.

  
"Oh, well... I have a friend named Shouyou, who is obsessed with some guy named Kageyama, and that is all he talks about..."

~:~

The two were still talking even after they finished their food and drinks, and learnt many things about the other. Kuroo actually being smart was one of the facts that shocked Kenma the most (no offence to the other). Kenma felt his phone vibrate and he took it out, shocked that it was already ten.

 

 **10:03pm _Shouyou_ to Me:**  
_Where r u?! Ur mum just called if u are still at mine and I had to lie!!! Get back to ur place before she calls again!!!_

 

Kenma quickly typed in a reply. His mum was the most over protective person (which was true, she once freaked out when he was younger, and nearly called the police when he was out in the back instead of his room).

 

 **10:04pm Me to _Shouyou_ :**  
_Ah sorry. I'll be home soon._

 

"Who's that?" Kuroo asked, peering over the shorter boy's head.

  
"Shouyou. He says I need to get home before my mum calls him to see if I was still at his place," Kenma answered. He shivered when they walked outside and the cool air blew through his hair. Then there was a weight that settled on his shoulders and he looked up at Kuroo, who was placing his own jacket over Kenma. The sleeves went past his fingers and the bottom reached his thighs.

It was warm.

  
"Over protective mother? Can't have her worrying about you when you catch a cold," he said, ruffling the smaller boy's hair.

  
"Aren't you cold?" Kenma asked.

  
"Hm... Nah," Kuroo smirked, and Kenma hated how he smiled back.

  
"Oh... By the way, why are we walking together?" the blonde asked. Kuroo kept on going.

  
"I'm dropping you off. The direction we're going in is the same way to my house anyway," he said.

  
"You don't have to. The longer you're out the colder you'll... be..." Kenma trailed off when Kuroo suddenly grabbed his hand and intwined their fingers. He held it up for Kenma to see.

  
"Not cold anymore!" Kuroo grinned and Kenma swore his heart skipped a beat.

~:~

The walked a couple more blocks, Kuroo pointing out some shops he often went to with his friends ("Whenever me, Bokuto and his boyfriend, Akaashi, go to that ice cream store, they start feeding each other. It's sickening."), and Kenma told him about some games he liked when they walked past a video games store. They both kept on holding each other's hands.

  
"Ah, my house." Kenma stopped and pointed to a two story house which had most of the lights opened. The two of them stood there for a couple of seconds, not letting go of the other's hand.

  
"Can I have your number?" the blonde blurted out. Kuroo's eyes widened, as well as his grin.

  
"I've been waiting the entire night to say that, but I guess you beat me too it," he said and took out his phone to exchange with Kenma.

~:~

"Do you want your jacket back?" Kenma asked after they both had their phone back. He pulled on the sleeves of the slightly large jacket.

  
"Nah, it's 'kay. I actually live pretty close, so you can give it to me next time."

  
' _Next time._ ' Kenma liked the sound of that.

  
"Get inside to your protective mum, okay?" Kuroo nodded to the door, and grinned at Kenma.

  
Before he could regret whatever he was going to do, Kenma reached up to Kuroo's face on his tippy-toes and lightly pecked the taller boy's cheek.

  
"Thanks for the food. Goodnight, Kuroo," he quickly said and practically ran inside, quietly closing the door. On the outside, Kuroo slowly touched his face and smiled, then he started to walk to his home.

  
Kenma buried his face in the oversized jacket, smiling widely when it smelled of a certain boy. He checked his phone when it suddenly vibrated and saw a new number.

 

**10:16pm _the weirdo who slept on you_ to Me:**

_How bout a date tomorrow at 2? At the bakery u said u liked_

 

Kenma's mother found him sitting on the stairs, smelling a jacket he didn't own, and grinning at his phone's screen.

**Author's Note:**

> There.  
> I went to Tokyo some time ago, and I picked Ueno since it was the easiest. I also searched up the Doutor menu for the prices of some food, and ended up hungry. 
> 
> Please please please tell me if there is something you didn't like and leave some constructive criticism, since I like writing but I suck at it. And leave a kudos if you wanna, no pressure.  
> If you want to, leave a prompt or something on my tumblr (don't scroll through, it's boring): blank-pyxl  
> Thanks, and have a nice day!


End file.
